Sing and Change me
by Kyo's Angel
Summary: When Murtagh gets stuck retiving runnaway girl with an enchanting voice, she pulls him farther and farther away from what he thought was the only thing. Will Murtagh sucsefully retrieve her? Or will something else happen?


Chapter one

Murtagh awoke, another morning of pain. Why this pain? Had he not successfully retrieved his father's sword? Had he not defeated the Varden where Durza could not? So why? Why was this feeling still lingering in his heart? He pushed these thoughts away as he did every time it came to his mind. He opened his red curtains and looked out as the sun's light shown through. He splashed water onto his face before talking a walk down to the pond. He was approaching the pond when he heard a voice. An angelic voice that sounded like rushing waves, harps, water being rubbed onto a crystal glass, a strange melody that he was so familiar with and yet he has no idea what it was.

He moved closer cautiously. The voice grew louder as he came closer. He saw the back of a girl, no older than he, stood at the edge of the pond singing the melody in elfin tongue, then began to feel relived and tired, cold and warm. His heart beat at a slightly slower pace as he sat down next to her. What had come over him? Normally, he didn't sit next to strangers and admire what they were doing. He wasn't like that. Then the girl took off the silk veil and looked at him. Her face was so clear and had a pure cream color about it, all except for the pure white heart below her left eye. Her eyes looked as though someone had trapped the ocean within them. Her face was so fair and beautiful, Murtagh was taken back.

"Hello," Her strawberry colored lips spoke, "have you come to admire my singing? Who are you?" She asked it wasn't a deep voice, it was more pure like clinging crystal; it sounded almost as entrancing as her singing. Murtagh felt as though he died and came back. His mouth spoke words on its own, "Murtagh." She nodded and then sat next to him. "Only the king is to hear my voice. You have committed a crime by the king just for opening your ears." She told him, but he was too entranced to care. "You are the new rider? The newest with the red dragon. I will say nothing. Just sleep, and believe this is a dream when you awake." She said putting her lips close to his ear as she began to sing the song once more. He started to become dizzy and then relaxed. Soon enough, he fell into a deep sleep.

♥•♥

Murugh's eyes flickered open. "Wha-what?" He looked around; he was lying on the grass next to a pond. The girl was gone, and his lingering feeling came back, but it was not as hurtful as before. He ran into the palace and sat waiting for someone come by. An old lady came by and smiled at him with a bow. "Hey, who's the—" He was about to say singing girl, but he might get in trouble. "Who's the girl with a white veil?" He waited for an answer. "Oh, Melody? She is the king's singer." The lady got closer to him, "He can never sleep at night, to many terrible dreams I hear. She sings to him and he sleeps like an infant. It's amazing, its truly an extraordinary power. They say she can also kill people with it. She can sing a heart beat to where it relaxes so much, it stops." She whispered.

Then she raised a brow, "you fancy Miss Melody? Well, don't get any ideas of getting to know, first of all, she has never been too friendly with anyone. Second, the kings planning on making her his bride." Murtagh made a face; the king was like 20 years older than she. The lady walked away leaving Murtagh standing in an empty hallway, pitying the girl who was trapped in such a place. _Something is disturbing you Murtagh? _Thorn asked Murtagh. Murtagh let Thorn wander his memories, _so this is why I fell asleep so suddenly, _Thorn. _Yeah. _Murtagh replied. Murtagh smiled, "Meet me outside, and let's go for a ride." Thorn agreed.

Murtagh walked outside and ran into a person with a black cloak on. "Move it." He pushed them out of the way. The person fell to the ground and the cloaks hood came off to reveal a very bright red Melody. He saw her hair, it was a dark blue, not navy, but sapphire. He stared; people of the palace were not aloud to be outside of the palace. "There! It's her!" A voice cried. Murtagh didn't think, he lifted up Melody and put her on his dragon. Thorn grunted, Murtagh looked about, "who?" The group looked around, "Wha--? Where is the singer?" Murtagh raised a brow, "the who?" They looked around, "Melody, the singer, she needs to get ready for her wedding!" The told him. "Hmmmmm, haven't seen her." They walked in a different direction in search for their missing bride.

_Why didn't you tell them that she is on my back? _Thorn asked. _Who wants to marry someone 20 years older than yourself? _Murtagh replied. _Oh, you're right. _Thorn agreed. Murtagh looked at the back of Thorn, there was nothing on it. He saw a black figure running in the distance. He raced after it. "What are you doing soon-to-be queen?" Murtagh asked pulling her back. "No way! I will not marry someone I do not love! Much less someone that is 20 years older than I!" She tried hitting him but it was caught. "Let me go!" She cried, "nah." Murtagh decided that he would hold on. She glared, then she tried hitting him again but he used his other hand to stop it. He held onto both of her wrists as she tried to pull away but he was too strong.

"I can see we are getting no where, how about we make deal?" She asked. Murtagh remained silent. "Okay, if you let me go, I will give you this." She pulled out a giant ruby from her pocket; the other stolen jewels tumbled out. "Crap," she swore, Murtagh raised a brow. "Okay then," Melody slung her arms around him holding him in place as she sang a sleep lullaby to him. He collapsed as did Thorn. Melody stood smirking, "you should be thank-you I did not sing a song that you would not awaken from."


End file.
